


Just Holding On

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Lots of comforting. (03/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This one's for Louise (a.k.a Dark_Goddess), for feeding my ravenous plot bunny Catullus. Yes, my plot bunny has a name. Sad, huh?  
  
Beta: ReginaBellatrix  


* * *

Jon glanced at Trip. He looked awful. "Trip."

Trip's head came up and he slowly focused on Jon. "Cap'n?"

"Why don't you head down to Sickbay and then go to your room, take a shower, and get some rest?"

"I'm fine, Cap'n."

"Uh-huh. You've been with Malcolm too long. Trip, we were on a freighter headed for a prison. We were shocked for every small offense. Not to mention getting shot at and beaten up. Don't tell me you aren't fantasizing about your bed? You have permission to sleep in tomorrow. Now, go to Sickbay, your room, take a shower and then _rest_. That's an order."

"Maybe I should check the shuttlepod first."

"Trip. Sickbay, room, shower, rest. Order. Understood?" Trip nodded slowly and trudged towards Sickbay. Now that they were safe, Trip was starting to feel every bruise, that much was evident to Jon from Trip's obvious limp.

Once it was clear to Archer that Trip would, in fact, make it to Sickbay, he headed towards the Armory.

 

Not surprisingly, Malcolm was busy recharging the weapons and putting them away. It was clear that this particular mission had taken a lot out of the lieutenant. Jon knew that Malcolm got stressed out enough trying to protect his captain; Jon was man enough to admit he frequently put the man in such dangerous positions. But if that were not enough, the thought of Trip being in any danger would most likely have scared the hell out of the armory officer. Archer was aware of how much the two men loved each other; what he wouldn't give for that kind of devotion.

"Malcolm."

"Sir?"

"You look like hell."

"Sir?" Was Reed's puzzled response.

"Why don't you get some rest."

"I have to finish putting the weapons away."

"Crewman Nicols can do that. You've certainly done your job today. The armory won't miss you for a couple of hours."

"Sir, I really think—"

"No, Malcolm. Get some sleep. That's an order."

"Yes, sir." //Wow, Malcolm must be really tired to give in so easily. It was harder to convince Trip!//, Jon thought.

Reed started to head out of the Armory when the Captain's words stopped him. "Oh, by the way, Trip should be in his quarters. You have permission to sleep in tomorrow. Together."

Malcolm's cheeks turned red, but he didn't comment. He slowly walked out of the armory.

Well, the two officers weren't the only ones who were tired. Jon knew they wanted to be together; might as well push them in the right direction.

//Ahh, now to follow my own advice. Shower. Bed. Sleep.// Jon left the armory with these wonderful thoughts in mind.

* * *

Malcolm punched in the code to Trip's quarters and let himself in. The two had long since given up the pretense of having separate quarters. They each had equal numbers of belongings in both; it was a symbol of their love for one another that they shared everything: their belongings, their quarters, their bodies, their every thought.

Trip slowly came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, with another wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he saw Malcolm.

"Hey, you. I thought you'd be in the armory for a while longer."

"Orders from the captain to rest."

"Got you too, huh?" Malcolm nodded.

"Well, then . . ." Trip slowly walked over to Malcolm and enclosed him in a close embrace. He held on tightly, burying his head in Malcolm's neck and inhaling the scent that was so distinctly Malcolm. Malcolm returned the embrace fiercely.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Malcolm whispered.

Trip murmured something he hoped would sound soothing, while nuzzling his face in the crook of Malcolm's neck.

"No more prisons. No more kidnappings. No more alien bimbos. You're mine. I want you safe. Here. With me."

"No place I'd rather be." Trip moved his head from the comfortable position in Malcolm's neck and kissed his lover on the forehead. Drawing Malcolm closer into his embrace, he rested his head on Malcolm's. "I'm glad t' be home." They stayed that way for several minutes, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

Finally, Trip slowly moved away so he could look down at his lover. Trip captured Malcolm's lips in a leisurely kiss. Malcolm returned the kiss passionately, showing Trip without words how glad he was that he was back home . . . safe once again.

Neither one knew how they made it to the bed, but before long, Trip was on his back, Malcolm spread out on top of him. Neither wanted to break the slow, fiery kiss. They caressed each other lightly, exploring the other's body, like they had a thousand times before. Trip continued to kiss Malcolm as he stripped him of his uniform, needing to feel the warm skin underneath.

Malcolm did the same, divesting Trip of his towel and brushing Trip's erect penis with his fingers in a feather-light caress. Trip moaned softly, deepening the kiss, pulling Malcolm closer.

Malcolm drew away and looked down into Trip's shining eyes. He smiled and then let his eyes wander down Trip's body, noticing the dark, purplish bruises. Slowly Malcolm lowered his lips to each one, kissing them tenderly. Lingering on the large, angry mark on Trip's leg; flicking his tongue across it in a leisurely, soothing fashion. Trip groaned and grabbed Malcolm's head, running his fingers through his lover's hair and pulling him in for another kiss.

Malcolm spread Trip's legs farther and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He slowly squeezed the liquid onto his fingers, never breaking the kiss, and inserted his fingers into Trip, loosening him. Trip groaned, allowing Malcolm to deepen the kiss further. When Trip was ready, Malcolm slowly pushed inside. Trip met his slow measured thrusts, and they moved together, their mouths matching the rhythm of their lovemaking. They held onto each other tightly as they both came, their cries muffled by their kiss.

Malcolm collapsed onto Trip, breathing heavily. Trip ran his hands up and down the other man's back. Finally, Malcolm glanced up at Trip, meeting his eyes, and smiled again. He rolled onto his back, taking Trip with him. Trip snuggled into Malcolm, resting his face in the crook of Malcolm's neck, each slowly caressing the other. Malcolm grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, creating a warm cocoon.

"Love ya." Trip murmured as his eyes drifted close. Malcolm tightened his arms around Trip and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too."


End file.
